


and in his smile i see something more beautiful than the stars ...

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Manip, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	and in his smile i see something more beautiful than the stars ...

-  



End file.
